


The Perks of Unlocked Doors

by blueharlequin



Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [15]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Alternating, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam is Still in College, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Sort of Pre-Series SPN, Soulmates, Teen Wolf Season One, Timeline What Timeline, parents embarrassing their kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: Soulmate AU based off of the prompt -“I broke into your house thinking it was mine because I was drunk af and now you are making me breakfast.”
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	The Perks of Unlocked Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

Sam was not enjoying this party as much as he would like, despite the copious amounts of ‘party punch’ he’s consumed. He made his way out of the house and sat down heavily on the empty front porch. Sam swirled the half-empty plastic cup around in his hands, and his mind wandered as he wondered how he had ended up here. He had moved to upstate California, to a small town called Beacon Hills. It was the first step in finishing up his double major in environmentalism and law, the internship was gruelling, his days occupied with fieldwork around the forest and his nights with hours of studying.

He felt a bit morose, he missed his little apartment with Jess in Palo Alto. However, he conceded, it was fortunate that he had moved out. Jess constantly having her girlfriend over made him feel a bit like a third wheel and their constant attempts to find him a date were beginning to wear on his patience. The house he was renting now was surprisingly cheap, and his scholarship covered most of it. Indeed, many of the things in the town were surprising. Sam found it a bit strange that the public library in this town was so accommodating to his minor in folklore. The amount of strange and obscure books lent to the rumours that there was something supernatural about the town.

He thought about a few months ago when Dean showed up at the apartment and he had refused to go with him to look for Dad. Sam still kept up his training regimen and occasionally took care of minor hunts if something came up around where he lived, but he had no desire to live out on the road again. He had escaped the life his father condemned Dean to and he had made his peace with the past. Sam shook his head to clear the melancholy thoughts away. He was surprised when he swayed dangerously, only vaguely realising that he was far drunker than he had believed. It had been a mistake to accept the party invitation. The group of college students on break had seen him in the library and asked on the premise of the more the merrier. Sam had figured he should go only to try and make some friends, the opportunities had been sparse since he was too busy with his fieldwork.

Staggering to his feet, he made his way down to the sidewalk. It shouldn’t be that hard to make it back to the rental, he reasoned. It was only a couple of blocks away and walk should help sober him up. However, the further he walked, the less focused he became. Sam was not really paying attention as he tottered down the unfamiliar street, all he could think of was the battered couch in the front room and how nice it would be to sink into sleep. When he reached the house, the porch light was off and the door swung open at his touch even though he swore he had locked it before he left. Sam was nearly asleep on his feet as he shucked off his t-shirt and jeans and bumped into the coffee table on his way to the couch. His mind briefly registered that he must have shoved it aside or something this morning looking for his keys.

* * *

Noah swore softly as he opened the door to the house. Stiles must have forgotten to lock the door again when he came home after lacrosse practice. He stopped short as his foot caught on a shirt lying in the entryway. His eyes followed the trail of clothing to the college student from next door snoring on his couch. He spared a moment of thanks that the guy still had his boxers on at the very least. The sheriff took a moment to admire the man’s toned physique before registering the lingering smell of alcohol. He must have been at the party his deputies had just broken up an hour ago. Snorting in amusement, he decided that the resulting hangover and coming embarrassment would be punishment enough for when the man woke up. For some reason, the Sheriff didn’t think the young man was going to cause any trouble. Shaking his head, he threw the man’s clothes in the laundry room and made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and a splitting headache. He took a moment to orient himself and realised with growing horror that he was not in his house. “Shit,” he muttered. Whoever lived here was home and had apparently decided to ignore his subsequent break-in, or hadn’t noticed him lying on the couch. Sam thought it was highly doubtful since his clothes from the night before were missing from the floor. He gingerly rose from the couch and stumbled into the kitchen.

The man standing at the stove must have heard him get up. “Scrambled eggs okay?” he turned to ask as Sam hesitated in the doorway.

At the same time, Sam blurted out, “Um, sorry about breaking in!”

It was quiet for a moment as they stared at each other in shock. Sam had always believed it was going to be some waiter or waitress at a diner that said his words. The Sheriff had always thought it was going to be someone he arrested.

“Well,” Noah finally spoke, “that was unexpected.” He held out his hand and they shook, “Noah Stilinski,” he introduced himself. He motioned for the young man to sit down.

Sam dazedly plopped down onto to a chair and stared as the Sheriff shrugged off his uniform shirt and hung his utility belt on the back of the chair. He then divided the bacon, eggs and toast onto two plates. Sam watched as the man as he slid the plates down in front of them and began to eat. “Um…” he started. The Sheriff looked up at him, still crunching on his bacon. “I’m Sam Winchester. I rent the house next door.” He hoped he was just next door, having remembered seeing the police cruiser parked in the neighbour’s driveway on occasion.

“Yup,” Noah said popping the ‘p’ at the end of the word, “I know, I did the background check for the landlord and because I wanted to know who was going to be living next to me and my teenaged son.” Sam’s eyebrows climbed into his hair. His soulmate was much older than him at the moment. Noah saw his expression and sighed. “So how long have I got until you catch up?”

Sam blushed. “I’m 22,” he muttered before digging into his eggs. The Sheriff was easy on the eyes and he had a smile full of warmth and a laid back manner that Sam found refreshing from someone in law enforcement. His gaze strayed to the man’s left hand, “Do you need to wait until you call your spouse?”

“Ah,” Noah sighed. “She passed away.” The soft way the man said it indicated it was a no go subject for him at the moment. Sam could respect that, they were probably going to have to have some serious discussions in the future, especially if the Sheriff had run anything other than the standard background check on him. He took a bite of his toast while he thought about what to say next.

Noah decided things had gotten a bit too heavy. He smiled at Sam, “So you never did say how you broke into my house. Though from the smell of your clothes I can guess the why.”

Sam ducked his head, “Heh, I was pretty inebriated last night. I normally don’t drink that much and I thought I had the right house.” Noah watched as Sam’s nose scrunched rather adorably, “I think the door was unlocked. It must have been since I remember being puzzled because I was sure I locked mine on the way out.”

“So, do you normally walk around mostly naked?” Noah decided to have a little fun. Fate had thrown him for a loop so he might as well go all in. The young man’s blush and the fact that he had subtly checked him earlier had pretty much guaranteed that it was a romantic bond.

“No!” he exclaimed, “No, just when I sleep.” He saw the grin pulling at Noah’s face and Sam blushed again when he realised the older man was flirting with him. This was nice he decided, and let Noah tangle their fingers together over the tabletop.

It was at that moment that they both heard a strangled wheeze from the entrance to the kitchen. Stiles had appeared in the doorway and his gaze bounced between the two of them. One of the Sheriff’s eyebrows went up as he watched his son have an aneurism. He stifled a laugh as he noted Stiles’ eyes growing as large as dinner plates as they jumped from Sam’s bare chest to his dad’s uniform shirt to their entwined hands. Noah found it way too amusing that his son was wigged out by the thought of him having a sex life. He had pretty much confirmed that Stiles had snuck out and before he got to addressing it he was going to take a bit of satisfaction in stringing his son along.

"Stiles, I thought you wouldn't be awake yet," he blatantly caressed the back of Sam's hand with his thumb. The younger man shifted and seductively ran his eyes over him. Noah was pleasantly surprised that Sam played along, flirting back with him.

"What? No, you're not supposed, the bacon, ah..." the teen was having a hard time putting whole sentences together as he watched their actions in mild horror and wagged his finger indignantly in the direction of the frying pan. He finally blurted out, "I thought you were on grave shift last night."

"I swapped with one of the deputies so I could take Sam home with me," Noah inclined his head towards the other. His eyes narrowed as the blood drained out of his son's face. "I'm surprised you didn't hear us come home."

"Ah, no, I was really tired. You know lacrosse practise and everything," he stuttered.

"Good, I had hoped we didn't wake you up with the noise earlier," he returned, deadpan. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam making a rather complicated set of faces. Noah smothered a grin and swung his attention back to his exasperating teen. Stiles had turned an alarming shade of red and the Sheriff decided to put him out of his misery.

"Stiles, I know you weren't at home last night, you also forgot to lock the door on your way out, and just in case you were wondering, this is my soulmate, Sam Winchester. Sam, this is my son Stiles."

Stiles' head turned so quickly that it would be a wonder if the teen didn't have whiplash later. Sam hesitantly waved at him from his chair and hoped the teasing wouldn't be taken too seriously in retrospect. "Um, I can't deal with this right now..." Stiles flapped his hands in Sam's direction, "Nice to meet you!" and fled back upstairs.

"Don't think we're not going to talk about the sneaking out later!" Noah called after him. The older man rocked back in his chair. He filched the remaining pieces of bacon Sam had pushed aside and gathered up their plates.

Sam stood awkwardly and almost sagged in relief when the Sheriff only took the time to place the plates in the sink before he directed Sam to follow him back into the living room. Noah sat on the couch and Sam shyly sat next to him. He was suddenly hyperaware of his lack of clothing, but it wasn't because he felt vulnerable or embarrassed. It was because Sam still felt the phantom brush of Noah's thumb against his hand and now his brain was a little fixated on how the older man's hands might feel on the rest of him.

"So," Noah started, "How do you want to do this? Dating, bonding, ceremony? Do you even want this or any of that? I'll understand no matter what you choose."

Sam wrenched his attention back to the moment at hand, "Um, yes? All of it, not in that order if you don't mind." Now that he had really let himself think about it, this was everything Sam had ever wanted. A stable relationship with someone mature and responsible, someone who was very good looking but also seemed to value Sam's input.

"Oh? What order would that be?" Noah smirked as Sam turned towards him and slid over to settle comfortably into his lap.

Sam felt a little bold for moving so quickly but he was so happy at the moment that he didn't care. "Bonding, dating, then ceremony," he breathed as the Sheriff's hands settled on his waist and he leaned forward into the embrace. The older man started the kiss out relatively tame, but as Sam demanded more, he pressed back until they were passionately licking into one another's mouths. Sam rolled his hips and they both let out a groan at the sensation. A choked off squeak interrupted them and they both turned to see Stiles gaping at them in astonishment.

"What?" Noah asked in exasperation, Sam could see that despite his tone he was suppressing a laugh at his son's expense.

Stiles goggled at them and gesticulated in their direction, "Get a room!" he half shrieked as he tripped his way out the door.

"That is a wonderful idea. What do you think?" Sam nodded enthusiastically as Noah helped him off of his lap. He took a few steps over to lock the door then grabbed Sam's hand and led him upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this [list for potential pairing and prompts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Chc8fTY1vfdprZWOa5gsyPp1RXjjx54W/view?usp=sharing). Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


End file.
